Moments and glimpses
by Willowrs
Summary: Just a moment in an evening of these three agents, taken from each of their POV. suggestive to potential later developments due to character observations and actions. K solely to be on the safe side. None of them are mine! Can be seen as slash.
1. Doggett

Special Agent John Doggett sits at the table in Agent Scully's kitchen, open case files littering the near vicinity, but he's paying attention to other more interesting things, like Agent Monica Reyes his partner on the X-Files and long time friend. Doggett watches her confidently traversing the rooms and hallways of Scully's apartment, seemingly at home with the layout and environment, even though it is still somewhat unfamiliar to himself and he's known Scully for some time longer than Monica.

He watches the knowing way in which she reaches up into a cupboard and first go, locates what it is she is after, no hesitation or fumbled rummaging, just straight for the glass. Doggett knows that Monica and Scully are friends outside, as well as in work, they have been since they first met, which he knows deep down is very unusual for the rather reserved and closed off Scully. He also knows that Monica occasionally watches William, Scully's son when the need arises, but he was unaware that she had this level of familiarity with Scully's home.

For a moment he wonders whether it is purely down to Reyes' "gift", her almost innate connection with people, her ability to 'see' things that no matter how hard anyone else tried would never be able to see, events ahead of time, the emotional responses of others…he doubts it though, from what little understanding he has of her gift it would only explain her connection to Scully and not her ability to navigate around her house, besides, now that he has thought about the matter her actions strike him more as familiarity than anything otherworldly.

Williams cries startle him out of his introspective contemplation in time to feel Reyes' strong hand on his upper arm squeezing gently with a muttered 'I'll fetch him' only realising after he's watched her leave the room, that she spoke just before he actually heard the cry.

Doggett watches her pad gently into the child's room and scoop him up, cradling him against her as she turns to head back towards him, he realises at some point in the evening she's kicked off her boots somewhere and is now contentedly walking around a fellow Agents home in her socked feet, now cooing at the child, who remarkably calmed as soon as she picked him up and is happily burbling back at her. Oddly it's the lack of shoes that has alerted him to possible intimacies between the two women, not the familiarity in the home or with William, but the simple act of removing her shoes speaks volumes to him.

He hears Scully enter the kitchen from the next room and walk over to stand by Reyes, their backs to him purely coincidentally, though he is grateful as it means he can observe them without arousing their suspicion, he notices Scully laying a hand in the small of Reyes' back as she reaches around to stroke William's head. Doggett is struck by the intimacy of such a simple gesture, watching them unconsciously leaning in towards each other as Reyes lowers her head slightly and mutters something to Scully causing her to shrug then laugh quietly her shoulders gently shaking in response as they both move through into the nursery to return William to his crib, standing watch over him in the dark for a few moments.

Doggett is surprised by the picture the two of them make, Reyes tall, dark and lithe next to the significantly smaller, flame haired Scully, as Reyes puts a lazy arm around Scully's shoulders, her fingers resting at the nape of her neck, oblivious to the patiently waiting Doggett in the kitchen. He suddenly feels like an unwanted voyeur in a young family's home, privy to the shared intimacy of parenthood and those quiet moments they share in the dark watching over their young, like sentinels or Guardian Angels. He shakes his head at the unusually whimsical idea invading his head trying to clear the unsettling image of his ex-wife and himself doing the same over their son, overlaying what is in front of him.

He notices them turning to come back into the kitchen and he quickly feigns deep interest in the open case files in front of him, praying that his emotions aren't strong enough for Monica to pick up on, whilst keeping a subtle eye on their approach, watching Reyes' hand drop quickly to her side as the two women enter the room once more, Scully moving to sit next to him, whilst Reyes goes over to the counter, leaning up against it and shoving her hands in her pockets, raising one leg up off the ground to rest her heel against a drawer handle.

Doggett smiles to himself before he looks up, pretending to only just being aware of their presence. He knows that if there is anything to tell, they will when the time is right and not before, until then he is content to follow their lead on the matter, allowing them their right to privacy, though he may question his friend at a later date when they are alone in the basement office they share, knowing that she rarely withholds information from him.


	2. Scully

Special Agent Dana Scully potters happily around her bedroom, taking the opportunity to change out of her suit and into something more relaxed for the evening, she gets out a pair of faded and well-worn jeans from her closet, deciding to stick with the cream blouse she's already wearing. Pulling the butter soft navy jeans on and up over her hips, fastening them snugly and letting her blouse flow loose, she finally opens her door and makes her way to the kitchen where Doggett and Monica are waiting for her.

She passes by Monica's haphazardly shucked off boots in the middle of the hallway and pauses, bending down to place them more subtly to the side, out of the way, smiling at the fact that Monica evidently feels at home here, in her apartment, even thought Agent Doggett is with them, perhaps she's forgotten, going through the motions she always does when she's here, which Dana notes happily is with increasing regularity, not that Doggett is aware of that fact.

Dana has just reached the door to the kitchen when she hears William stir, then begin to cry and makes a move to change direction when she notices that Monica has already put her glass of water down on the surface and padded out of the kitchen towards William's room. As Dana turns to resume her original direction she catches sight of Doggett surreptitiously watching Monica, though he quickly shrugs and continues with his perusal of the open case files in front of him so she doesn't think much of it and soon forgets, knowing that John and Monica are friends and were so long before she knew either of them.

She waits to see if Monica will bring her son into the kitchen before moving any further, then seeing her come back in and stand with her back to Doggett at the far end of the kitchen, she makes her decision and walks across the room to stand by her, her right hand subconsciously reaching up to rest at the small of Monica's lower back as she leans around her shoulders to stroke the fair hair of her son in her arms, their bodies gently leaning into each other.

Dana feels Monica decline her head in her direction then muttering in her ea, causing Dana to shrug lightly in response before laughing quietly, her shoulders shaking unbidden by her as she tries to control the urge to laugh out loud, as they both leave the kitchen to return William to his crib.

In the dark of the room Dana watches as Monica leans over the railing of the crib cradling William and settling him once more before straightening up, she can feel her quietly bringing her arm up around her shoulders and then the subtle touch of Monica's gentle fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck, causing her to shiver slightly. Dana grins and leans in further into Monica's touch, standing in the dark and quiet of the nursery both watching her child sink into the depths of slumber. She hears Monica whisper briefly into her hair and smiles softly in response knowing that Monica will know she does without her having to actually see her do it, before they both turn to walk back to the kitchen and the patiently waiting Doggett.

As they come into Doggett's line of sight, Scully can feel Monica dropping her hand quickly from it's somewhat intimate position much to her disappointment though she agrees with her really, since Doggett is there and they are supposed to be working still.

Scully moves over to sit at the table by the apparently engrossed Doggett, though Scully suspects otherwise, as she's fairly certain she's felt his eyes on them both, following their recent interactions and movements around the house. She shrugs inwardly, not really caring one way or the other, instead she turns her attention momentarily to watching Monica get herself comfortable over on the other side room, watching her tuck long hands into her jeans pockets and leaning up against the counter top, drawing a leg up to rest her socked foot upon a conveniently placed drawer handle, wishing she'd chosen to sit by her at the table, though knowing if her own feelings are anything to go by, Monica has probably chosen that spot so as to be out of touching distance from each other.

Scully smiles to herself as she turns her attention back to Agent Doggett who has apparently only just noticed their reappearance, though Scully is fairly certain in just a cover for having been watching them, and tries to focus herself on the task at hand, though keeping Monica in her periphery.


	3. Reyes

Monica leans a hand on the cream coloured hallway wall to steady herself as she uses her free hand to tug off her boots, abandoning them somewhat haphazardly in the middle of the hallway in her haste, she makes her way into the kitchen, her socked toes squiggling happily into the thick carpet as she does so, walking over to one of the raised wall cabinets and reaching into it for a glass, aware of John Doggett's surprised glance when she finds what she's looking for immediately as if she knows the place, which, she reflects inwardly is indeed the case, the idea makes her smile contentedly.

She moves over to the sink and pours herself a full glass of water, gulping it down gratefully until she hears William's cry, except he's not made an actual sound yet, she places the half full glass on the surface by the sink then seemingly surprises John by passing by him, patting his upper arm with a muttered "I'll get him" just a moment before the child actually begins to cry, as she leaves the room.

She pads gently into the baby's darkened room, her socked feet sinking softly into the plush carpet surrounding the crib, crooning quietly so as not to startle him as she approaches and reaches down into his crib and scoops him up into her strong arms, cradling him against her as she walks from the room and into the kitchen, still crooning to the now quiet child gently burbling to her in her arms, his chubby hands toying with her shirt collar contentedly.

Monica moves over to stand by the sink, her back to John, she feels rather than hears Scully's approach slightly before she comes to stand next to her, feeling the gently touch of her hand at the small of her back through the fabric of her shirt, as she reaches around her to stroke the child's soft downy hair.

Monica smiles to herself as she feels John's gaze burning into the back of her head, she leans down towards Dana and mutters under her breath to her "I think I scared John, I told him I'd get William before he actually made a sound" she whispers sheepishly, and is rewarded by a raising of an eyebrow and muffled laughter, she can feel Dana's shoulders shaking subtly, then the hand drops away from her back and they leave the kitchen for the nursery once more.

Monica leans over the dark abyss that is William's crib, the blanket dappled by the glow emanating from the orange nightlight in the far corner of the room, and deposits him gently within, rubbing his stomach with a calming hand, aware of Dana's warm eyes upon her. She stands back up and brings her arm up around Dana's shoulders, letting her fingers rest at the nape of her neck, nestled in the soft flame coloured hair, they lean closer to each other watching William drifting into sleep, she leans in further and whispers into the soft red hair "he's beautiful Dana, just like his mother" knowing that Dana smiles shyly in response even if she can't actually see it.

They turn to go back to John in the kitchen, Monica keeps her hand in Dana's hair until they come into John's line of sight should he look at any time, then she quickly drops her hand, regretting her action, but knowing that it's probably wise for now, especially as she's not in the mood for John's knowing little grin and the twenty questions that will follow.

Monica watches Dana move over to sit at one of the vacant chairs around the table John is occupying, and though she knows she could go and join her, she decides not to for now, as she doesn't think she could currently keep her hands to herself. Instead she moves over to perch against one of the counter tops, aware of Dana's eyes on her as she does so. She rams her hands into the front pockets of her jeans, hooking her thumbs into her belt loops, then raising up a socked foot to rest upon a drawer handle placed conveniently at the right height wriggling her toes contentedly before turning her full attention to John Doggett who has only just looked up from the seemingly engrossing case files spread out on the table in front of him, though she knows otherwise, knows that he's been subtly watching her since they got here, carefully noting her familiarity with the place, with William, with Dana like the trained FBI agent that he is. However, if he's not going to bring the subject up, then neither will she for now, there's no need and for now it's wholly irrelevant.


End file.
